1) Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to anti-icing assemblies, systems and methods, and more specifically, to aircraft engine anti-icing (EAI) barrier assemblies, systems and methods for air vehicles such as aircraft.
2) Description of Related Art
Air vehicles, such as commercial passenger aircraft, cargo aircraft, and other types of aircraft, typically employ anti-icing assemblies or systems to prevent accumulation of ice on leading edges of aircraft structures. For example, if ice accumulates on an engine inlet of an aircraft gas turbine engine, such as on a leading edge or lip of the engine inlet, such ice accumulation may disturb airflow and affect aerodynamic performance. Moreover, ice pieces may break off and enter the engine, resulting in possible damage to the engine.
Known aircraft engine anti-icing (EAI) assemblies, systems and methods exist. Such known EAI devices, systems and methods may involve transporting hot air or hot gases from the engine's compressor, e.g., engine compressor bleed air, to the engine inlet to provide thermal anti-icing to the engine inlet to prevent ice accumulation. In addition, such known aircraft EAI devices, systems and methods may involve the use and installation of a complex assembly of structures, for example, link structures to support the supply ducts and/or seals to prevent leakage of the supply ducts.
However, the use and installation of such known link structures to support the supply ducts may involve increased labor, time, and complexity to assemble and install. This may, in turn, result in increased manufacturing costs. In addition, such link structures may require the use of numerous installation and assembly attachments, such as fasteners, brackets or other attachment elements, which may add weight to the aircraft. Such increased weight may, in turn, impose a performance penalty with respect to the aircraft, i.e., increased aircraft fuel consumption.
Moreover, known seals used to prevent leakage of the supply ducts may include the use of silicone based seals, silicone/metallic seals, and elastomeric seals, as well as carbon seals. However, such known silicone based seals, silicone/metallic seals, and elastomeric seals may not be able to tolerate the very high temperatures, i.e., about 800 degrees Fahrenheit, or greater, that may be required for the supply duct, the engine inlet, and surrounding parts. In addition, such known silicone based seals, silicone/metallic seals, and elastomeric seals may have limited wear resistance, may require time consuming maintenance and inspection procedures to be performed after installation and use, and may be difficult to install if only blind installation, i.e., by feel alone, is available. Further, known carbon seals may be expensive, which, in turn, may result in increased manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved aircraft engine anti-icing (EAI) barrier assemblies, systems and methods for air vehicles such as aircraft.